All I Want For Christmas
by Loveless87
Summary: A HarryXOC one-shot request from I-Am-Beloved. This is a song-fic, that title is the song.-Sarah finds herself alone at the school on christmas eve. What can a little mistletoe do to cheer up the lonely Gryffindor?


**Alright, so this is just a small one-shot that I-Am-Beloved asked me to write. On my profile, I said that people can request OC one-shot stories about any topic or genre that I have already written in. She said that she wanted a Christmas theme, with the song "All I Want For Christmas" in it, and a HarryXOC. If you want to request your own HarryXOC one-shot, message me(not in a review to this) from my profile. Hope you enjoy this I-Am-Beloved and any other reader out there!**

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas**

Sitting curled on the soft crimson couch in the Gryffindor common room, a thick blanket wrapped around my body to keep me nice and warm. The fire before me was still alive, but was quickly beginning to fade. It was getting later into Christmas Eve, and I was alone in the common room. My parents were both working, and I couldn't stay home alone so I had to remain at the school over the holidays. There was also Ron and Harry at the school but they were upstairs, having already gone to bed so that Christmas would come sooner for them.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas__  
__There's just one thing I need__  
__I don't care about the presents__  
__Underneath the Christmas tree__  
__I just want you for my own__  
__More than you could ever know__  
__Make my wish come true__  
__All I want for Christmas is...__  
__You._

My parents had sent my gifts to the school, of course, but it would be so different with everything that I was used to. Pulling my blanket closer to me, I let out a calm sigh. I always loved to watch the fire dance in the fireplace before me, casting beautiful lights all over the room and my own self. Even though my presents were all here, there was still one thing that my family couldn't give me for Christmas.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas__  
__There's just one thing I need__  
__I don't care about the presents__  
__Underneath the Christmas tree__  
__I don't need to hang my stocking__  
__There upon the fireplace__  
__Santa Claus won't make me happy__  
__With a toy on Christmas day__  
__I just want you for my own__  
__More than you could ever know__  
__Make my wish come true__  
__All I want for Christmas is you__  
__You baby_

"Sarah?" I jumped slightly at the voice coming from the stairs. Looking back, I was met with a beautiful sight. Harry Potter stood at the bottom of the stairs to the boys rooms. He was wearing a set of dark blue pyjamas, the top had the first couple of buttons undone, showing the amazing pale skin beneath. I blushed as I looked over the sight of the boy-who-lived, showing that delicious skin. His raven hair was in a total mess upon his head, sticking in every direction in a very sexy manner. His blue eyes danced in the firelight behind his glasses as he looked over to me across the space between us.

"Hello, Harry. Hope I didn't wake you." I whispered, knowing that there was not really any need. Ron slept like the dead.

"No, I couldn't fall back asleep. Didn't think I would run into you down here, though." Walking over toward the couch, I pulled my legs up toward me, allowing him to have some space to sit down. He accepted the space and took the seat next to me, wrapping his arms around himself. The fire was beautiful, but as it got smaller, it also got colder.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas__  
__I don't even wish for snow__  
__I'm just gonna keep on waiting__  
__Underneath the mistletoe__  
__I won't make a list and send it__  
__To the North Pole for Saint Nick__  
__I won't even stay awake to__  
__Hear those magic reindeers click__  
__'Cause I just want you here tonight__  
__Holding on to me so tight__  
__What more can I do__  
__Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

"Here." I unwrapped myself from the blanket that I was in, standing in the process. I was only wearing a small nightgown that I had quickly changed into before bed. It was Christmas themed in red and green. Sitting down once more, I sat closer to Harry then before, placing the blanket over the both of us as I cuddled into his side. Harry reacted and turned his body toward me, pulling me up so that I was against his chest instead, facing each other. "Better?"

"Much, thanks." He sent me a radiant smile, my heart speeding up at the sight of it. I wished more than anything that I was with him right now, as his love, and not only as a close friend that had been through thick and thin together. The clock on the wall chimed mid-night, causing up both to crane our heads back to try and see the clock. As I turned to look at Harry again, I let out a beaming smile.

"Happy Christmas, Harry."

_All the lights are shining__  
__So brightly everywhere__  
__And the sound of children's__  
__Laughter fills the air__  
__And everyone is singing__  
__I hear those sleigh bells ringing__  
__Santa won't you bring me the one I really need__  
__Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

"Um...Sarah?" Harry was looking up above us, his eyes fixed on something at the roof. If I hadn't known better, I could have sworn he was blushing. Lifting my gaze up, I saw what had caught Harry's attention. A small thicket of mistletoe had grown above us, green and fresh. I could even smell the woods smell coming from it.

"Mistletoe...."I mumbled, looking back down at Harry. He turned his attention away from the beautiful plant, looking straight to me once more. My cheeks heated up as I saw the longing look in his eyes. Maybe my parents couldn't send me the one present I wanted most, but I could definitely pick it out for myself.

Leaning toward him the slightest bit, I waited to see what his reaction would be. Only hesitating for a moment, he too leaned forward, leaving only a couple of inches between our lips. As he shared one last look in silence, we leaned forward together and met each other half way, closing the gap that had been left between us.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas__  
__This is all I'm asking for__  
__I just want to see my baby__  
__Standing right outside my door__  
__Oh I just want you for my own__  
__More than you could ever know__  
__Make my wish come true__  
__Baby all I want for Christmas is...__  
__You_

I didn't want a lot for Christmas, but I would still wait for you, underneath the mistletoe....

* * *

**A/N: I know Harry Potter's eyes are green! alright, I've gotten reviews telling me that I have it wrong, that they're not blue. I know his eyes are green, I am using Daniel Radcliffe's image of Harry Potter, blue eyes and all, the story is being told in Movie-Verse. Now, please, don't tell me anymore that his eyes are green, I KNOW!**


End file.
